


Swings & Confessions

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Buffy Driscoll-Mentioned, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are spending time together just messing around. Normally, this is what their friendship would consist of. But, what happens when both realize that their feelings of friendship for the other have developed into something more? Will either of them be able to admit their feelings to the other...or will a misunderstanding threaten to tear them apart?





	Swings & Confessions

Cyrus laughed as TJ chased him around the park, full of fake anger over losing to Cyrus at an intense game of ‘who can swing higher’.

“No...No! Stop!” Cyrus cried out as he made his way around the playground, nearly tripping on mulch to avoid being caught by TJ.

TJ laughed hysterically, running even faster. Eventually he caught up to Cyrus, grasping his arm and yanking it back.

TJ wrestled Cyrus to the ground, giggling as he pinned Cyrus’ arms above his head, smiling as he hovered over the boy. He looked into his eyes.

“Okay! Okay! We can pretend you won so we don’t damage your ego. But, you’re to blame for getting me over my fear of swinging higher.” Cyrus breathed out, struggling to catch his breath.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to damage my impeccable reputation of winning.” TJ responded with a smirk, and a wink. Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly.

TJ and Cyrus stared into each other’s eyes, neither noticing that TJ was still hovering on top of Cyrus, pinning him to the grass below.

The moment ended as quickly as it started at the sound of TJ’s ringtone.

TJ got off of Cyrus, sitting on the ground and reaching for his phone. He took it out, examining the message he’d just received.

“What are you doing?” Cyrus questioned, also sitting up, dusting the grass off of his clothing.

“Sorry...it’s Buffy. She’s asking for both of us to head over to the basketball courts...” TJ explained, eyes not leaving his phone. Cyrus sighed.

This has been happening more and more lately. TJ and Buffy had gotten closer, coming as much of a shock to Cyrus. Of course he’d wanted them to get along...but now he wasn’t so sure. He was starting to think that the two liked each other.

They were inseparable, hanging out nearly everyday around their tutoring sessions to play basketball. 

Cyrus shook himself out of his thoughts, calmly questioning, “Do you want to go?” 

TJ shrugged, “I mean...What else is there to do?” he replied carelessly.

Cyrus put his head down...pretending not to be hurt at those words. He and TJ always spent time together, and it seemed now like TJ had gotten bored of it. Like he’d rather spend his time playing one-on-one with Buffy, while Cyrus sat on the sidelines being ignored.

It killed him.

“YOU should go then...I mean if you really want to.” Cyrus replied with a slight attitude, looking in the opposite direction of TJ. TJ’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I didn’t say I REALLY want to. We don’t have to...it’s just a sugg-“ Cyrus cut him off at that, standing up, dusting his clothes off.

“Whatever...if I’m too boring for you, just go then.” Cyrus stormed off in the direction of the swings, arms crossed and obviously upset.

What did I do this time? TJ thought to himself as he let out a sigh, leaning back on the grass.

TJ watched with a frown as Cyrus walked away. Eventually, he decided it would be best to address the problem, getting off the ground and following Cyrus.

-  
Cyrus sat on his usual swing, slowly pushing himself off the ground. His eyes remained focused on the ground, even as he heard hesitant footsteps approaching him.

TJ cautiously walked towards Cyrus, not sure how to handle this side of Cyrus that he hadn’t seen before.

“Hey, I, uh-I texted Buffy back, and I told her I was just going to stay here.” TJ explained quietly. He hated being at a loss for words. 

He’d never had to walk on eggshells around Cyrus before. It was a level of discomfort that shouldn’t exist between the two. It was driving him crazy, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it.

“It’s not nice to lead people on, TJ.” Cyrus replied with a bland tone, no expression on his face as he continued to kick at the mulch below the swingset.

“Who’s leading anyone on? I’d just rather stay here with you.” TJ admitted, walking behind Cyrus’ swing and giving him a push.

“We all know you’d rather be playing one-on-one with Buffy. Also, stop it. I don’t want an ‘underdog’ right now.” TJ still didn’t seem to take the hint, pushing Cyrus’ swing even higher.

Cyrus snapped in that moment, forcing his swing backwards, knocking into TJ. TJ sank to the ground, hissing in pain. 

Cyrus realized what he did in that moment, jumping off of the swing to join TJ on the ground. “I’m so sorry, Teej. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” He apologized.

“Why did you hit me at all?” TJ questioned with an offended tone, still holding his groin. Cyrus looked down at the ground, not sure how to explain how he was feeling.

He fidgeted with the chain of the swing as he collected his thoughts.

“All you say is how I’m the only person you can talk to while being true to yourself. You say I’ve helped you through so many difficult times. But, then you’re getting all close with Buffy, and I don’t understand. You always have these unspoken conversations with your eyes...I mean you LOOKED BACK AT HER, remember? After you wrote an entire rap apology to her.” Cyrus explained, avoiding TJ’s confused gaze. He eventually turned back to the boy in front of him.

“I don’t get this TJ. I don’t get you...” He breathed out, locking eyes with TJ. TJ looked right back into Cyrus’ eyes, unsure of how to respond. Cyrus thought he liked Buffy, which wasn’t even close to the truth.

Buffy knew of TJ’s feelings towards Cyrus, and that was what their unspoken conversations were about. That was where their new bond had grown from.

Cyrus broke eye contact with TJ, standing up to sit back on his swing, still facing TJ.

TJ decided in that moment that he had no other choice but to show Cyrus how he truly felt about him.

He stood up, walking towards Cyrus. He kneeled directly in front of him, softly resting his hand on Cyrus’ cheek. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the gesture.

“You can be completely oblivious, you know that, Cyrus Goodman?” TJ joked with a soft smile. His eyes were asking for permission, flickering down to glance at Cyrus’ lips.

Cyrus let out a soft laugh, “That’s my line.”

“Well, you know what else you are?” TJ questioned, his eyes never leaving Cyrus’. Later mouthing ‘Well, that’s my line,’ which earned a small smile from Cyrus.

“What?” Cyrus responded, a ghost of a smile still on his lips as the memories of their second park encounter flashed into his mind. He knew what was coming next...or at least thought he did.

“The ONLY person I feel this way about.” TJ confessed, leaning forward to close the distance between their lips.

Cyrus’ eyes went wide with shock, before he realized he was being kissed by TJ, and his eyes closed.

It was a quick kiss, but fireworks erupted inside both boys. TJ broke off the kiss first, starting to further explain the situation.

“I like you, so much, Cyrus Goodman. You’re the only person I can joke around with this. You’re the only person I can talk to like this. And, you’re the only person I would look back at, just like in those cheesy romance movies that you love so much.” TJ confessed with a wide grin, his hand still resting on Cyrus’ face.

Cyrus grinned wide, resting his hand on top of TJ’s and leaning into his touch.

“I like you too, TJ Kippen...” Cyrus admitted, “Buttt...it was incredibly cheesy to quote our last park interaction.” Cyrus joked, laughing.

TJ laughed, “Well, you deserve nothing less than cheesy and romantic.” He pulled Cyrus closer to him at those words, hugging him tightly. Cyrus immediately reciprocated the hug, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder.


End file.
